Breloom/Secret1056's version
After Ðshiznetz's long-awaited Breloom went missing in action, everything went quiet, but that all changed when Secret1056 appeared. The entire character is heavily based on Breloom's ''Pokémon Type: Wild incarnation, though certain things have been altered, such as the removal of the assist select system, improved comboability, and EX moves.'' ) |Image = File:S1056Breloomport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Secret1056 |Downloadlink = MEGA |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Breloom is technically a six-button character, but primarily functions as a four-button character, with the fifth and sixth buttons ( and ) being reserved solely for Hyper activations and assists, respectively, though pressing them both at the same time activates Shield, which negates all damage towards Breloom at the cost of gradually draining its own Power meter, ending only when the Power meter reaches 0. While Breloom's comboability isn't particularly high, it exceeds that of its Pokémon Type: Wild incarnation, though its best combos start from crouching attacks, as comboing its regular into itself and was removed in an update to prevent an infinite. Because Breloom is based on its Type: Wild variant, its attacks have a sizeable amount of range to them, which allows for it to attack from afar without getting combo'd, though the effectiveness of the character's combos is naturally hampered at such a range. Breloom has access to two projectiles that explode after a certain amount of time, allowing for keepaway tactics, though these projectiles do not explode on contact with an opponent; both are thrown in an arc, with one exploding in mid-air and the other bouncing a few times after hitting the ground. Unlike the majority of Type: Wild conversions, Breloom does not have a helper select, instead being able to summon all of its assists through different button combinations, though it doesn't have the option to gain a set amount of Power as a result of this; it does, however, have a Power Charge that fills up the meter quicker the longer + is held down. Deriving further from its source game, Breloom is able to use EX moves akin to those present in the Street Fighter series, as well as having three brand new moves referred to as Rolling tail combo, sunny day and Solar beam, with sunny day being a non-damaging move that increases Breloom's Attack multiplier and enables the usage of Solar beam until Breloom's Power meter reaches 0. Breloom has custom A.I., which can sometimes prove to be slightly challenging, but not particularly overwhelming. The A.I. tends to either use its Power Charge or Seed bomb when at a distance, but will attempt to combo when close up, which it usually succeeds in, or hop forwards and backwards to confuse the opponent and make itself harder to hit. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} / | version: explodes in the air version: explodes on the ground| | }} | }}}} / | version: restores 39 Life version: restores 49 Life| }} || }} / || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Requires sunny day to be active| }} 'Others' + |Increases Attack multiplier to 1.5 Requires 3000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Move ends when Power reaches 0| }} + | Power must be more than 0 Gradually reduces Power to 0 Move ends when Power reaches 0 | }} + }}|Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} }} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Ditto' Although the colours are identical to the Breloom palette, the Ditto palette changes the default intro to one where Ditto transforms into Breloom, akin to the mirror-match final battle of Pokémon Type: Wild where Ditto transforms into the player's character, and causes Breloom to produce an afterimage when it moves. 'Gold' Despite being a 12th palette mode, Breloom's Gold palette isn't as cheap as some of the other ones, though it does have an almost staple aura effect. As expected, Breloom's Life automatically regenerates over time, albeit slowly, and its Attack multiplier is increased (the values of the TargetLifeAdd state controllers of Drain punch and Breloom's throw (as well as Drain punch's LifeAdd state controller) are also increased; the ReadMe claims that Breloom's Power also increases, but no such coding is present. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Breloom Beta WIP video and release I've Been Waiting For This Day Mugen Breloom 0.3 Update (New pallets, parry system, minor bugs fixed) Trivia *There exists an unused but completely functional Special Attack within Breloom's code simply referred to as Dugtrio(DUG-A-DUG-A-DUG!). It is not known why it was left unused, though given that Breloom's other two assist Specials are activated using and , it is possible that the creator felt that there wasn't an appropriate activation method to map the attack to. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that can Shield Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Secret1056 Category:Characters made in 2014 }}